One week to know more about each other
by Twin Priest
Summary: Russia is Canada's roomate for one whole week 'Unfortunately for Matthiew, Ivan has plan's for them to know more about each other. May contain violence and explicit yaoi for the next chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own hetalia

This story is about Russia who have taken the cote ''learn more about each other'' too seriously. Russia/Canada, may contain violence, non-con in future and human name used.

Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

-Stupid conference... stupid countries... all stupid!!!

This meeting had irritated him and the hot water of the shower was the best way to ease his nerve.

-Why do they want me to attend to those silly meeting if they don't even pay attention at what I have to say!

Mathew rinse the sweet scented shampooing, combing his hair with his fingers. When no more soap was left, he turned off the water. Signing loudly, he opened the curtain and step out of the shower. The Canadian dry himself and tied a towel around his waist. He takes out most of the humidity from his hair with another towel that he put around his shoulders. He was starting to feel better already.

That one meeting was only the beginning, since it was schedule to last the whole week... At least the hotel was nice, he had a large bedroom with a sofa, two queen size beds, a vast bathroom with a shower and a bath, a little kitchen so he would be able to cook a little. He just didn't know yet whose gona be his roommate. It was always decided on random to make sure everyone had the chance to know each other. But Mathew knew that some combinations were avoided after some ''accidents'', like his brother with Russia or Cuba or anyone with Liechtenstein. Her brother had a tendency to force the door and shoot everything he judged suspicious. Canada sigh again, that was going to be a long week...

Mathew opened the door of the bathroom, searching for his polar bear. That little one was almost his shadow; they travel, eat and sleep with each other all the time since his childhood. Even thought he doesn't always remember his owner, he's is best friend.

-Kumajiji... it's your turn, come take your bath!

It was weird, usually, the bear wait next to the door, but he wasn't this time. Canada looked around, but no trace of the bear.

-Can I help you, comrade?

Canada started, thinking he was still alone in the room. That voice, that accent, it was easy to recognize its owner. Mathew lifts his head and saw Russia taking out his clothes from his luggage. So it seem like his roommate was going to be the Russian. He didn't have any grudges against him, but he had heard a lot of thing from his brother.

-S-Sooo... you're the one I was p-paired with? Ask the Canadian.

Ivan started to giggle.

-Obliviously, since I'm depacting my stuffs.

Canada looked around another time, he's bear seemed nowhere. Did he quit the room without his permission? Mathew makes sure his towel was well tied around his waist and then starts searching the room. Russia looked at him with a large smile.

-You lost something? Asked Ivan when the Canadian was in the kitchen searching in the cabinet.

-I'm searching for Komujari, you know, my polar bear. Have you seen him?

The small one came back to the principal room where the Russian was sitting on the bed.

-Perhaps? Was the only answer Russia gives him.

-What? Where? Tell me!

Mathew was worried; it wasn't like Komajiro to leave like this. That bear was kind a lazy and fat, so he never goes too far without him carrying him.

-I put it away; pets are dirty and shouldn't be in the same room as us.

-Tu as fais QUOI?!?

Canada hurried in direction of the bed, now facing Ivan, brows frown. Ivan just smiled and stands up, dominating the small Canadian. Mathew takes a few steps back, not brave enough in front of the intimating Russian.

-W-where... is he? Babble the smaller nation.

-I lock it somewhere; answer Russia while closing the distance with the Canadian.

Mathew started to shake; remembering some of the story Alfred told him about the man so close to him now. Taking another step back, he hit the wall. He was petrified in front of such a big nation. Ivan was just smiling like a strange child. How could he be so cold, talking about his bear, his friend, this way.

-G-give h-him back! Y-you're not h-his owner, so y-you can't touch h-him.

The Canadian wanted to sound angry, but the fear was taking the entire place. Russia sense that and put his hand on the wall on each side of the smaller nation.

-But it was in MY room, so I can do anything I want with it, respond Ivan.

He smiled and takes a grip on the towel Mathew was wearing on his shoulder.

-As I can with you, he continued.

In one movement, he throws the towel across the room. Now Canada was panicking and blushing a bright red. On reflex he grabs the remaining towel, securing it around his waist. He had to find a way to escape. The larger nation started to giggle, that little one was so funny, he thought. With one hand, Ivan cupped Mathew's chin and force him to look at him. The little eye's were filled with water. Seeing Russia predatorious expression worsened his shacking. The larger male grips the remaining towel and starts to pull, teasing.

-N-no, please d-don't, squeaked the Canadian, trying hard to keep the last thing that cover him.

-Like you have a choice, murmur Ivan before pulling off the remaining towel.

Now the tears were going out of Mathew's eyes. He was so ashamed to be there, nude before such a man he hardly knows. Canada covers himself the best he could with his hands and Russia takes a few steps back to watch him with a bright smile. The smaller country didn't take much longer and took the chance to escapes. Unfortunately the only exit possible for now was the bathroom. He couldn't go out of the hotel room without cloths. The Canadian run as fast as he could, shot the door and locked it. He was safe for now. He let himself fall on the floor tying his arm around his legs. Russia come to knot softly on the door, he was still giggling.

-Don't forget that your cloths are on this side of the door, Matvey.

* * *

So that's the beggining of Matthew's week ^^'

Sorry for the english, I'm french Canadian, so I know it's not perfect ^^'

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooooo, here the next chapter, sorry it have been long before I publish it, I had big trouble with my computer ;_;

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Now Matthew didn't know what to do. The Russian was on the other side of the door apparently waiting for him to go out of the bathroom. That door was the only way out of this mess, but he had to pass out the bigger nation and the Canadian doubt he can achieve this. Why was he so afraid? He didn't know much about him anyway (except for all the stories Alfred keep on telling him). Matthew had a shiver, remembering some of them. A knock on the door started him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

-Little Matvey... you can't stay there all night, da?

Matthew didn't respond, listening.

-I'm a very patient man you know, but only when I want it.

The Canadian could figure out that Russia was smiling. That was not good. He heard footstep and a giggle backing off. Another strange noise could be heard like something heavy falling on a mattress. Canada could guess that it must be Ivan taking place on the bed.

-Why did it have to be him... keep whispering the young nation.

Matthew put his head between is knees, shivering from the cold of the ceramic on his bare butt.

-Kamajira... what can I do...

A strong snoring wakes Canada who had fallen asleep on the bathroom's freezing floor. His body had curled automatically in a fetal position to keep him warm. Matthew stands up, still a little asleep. He put his ear to the door; that was effectively a snoring sound that must be Russia's. Now the Canadian was fully woken up.

-Now is the time or never, Canada told himself, trying to motivate himself.

He tied the remaining towel of the bathroom around his hip, making sure to make a double knot. Canada opened the door delicately, fearing that a little sound could wake up the larger nation. The snoring was louder now that the door was opened. Matthew peeks around the room, looking for his roommate. He was on his back, lying still on the bed. He was hopefully still wearing his pants, but, he's chest was bare, except for his eternal white scarf. So big... Matthew thought, a little intimidate by the larger nation. Canada swallows hard, trying to bring courage to his small body. He steps out of the bathroom, trying to make as less noise as he could. The room was kind of dark, must be the middle of the night. Keeping an eye on the Russian, Matthew tried to find his case. It wasn't where he left it when he enters the room. Starting to panic, the Canadian search desperately for clothing, anything would do in the situation he was in. While checking on Ivan, he suddenly notices his red hoodie, on the bed, next to the bigger man. He could sense a strong shiver pass through his body.

-He's asleep, right? He wouldn't wake up if I take my clothes wouldn't he? Matthew told himself.

Not very sure, the small nation made some steps in direction of the bed where his roommate was sleeping. The snoring was still regular and the Russian didn't show any sight of waking up. Some steps later he was next to the bed, trying to grab his hoodie with one trembling hand. At the very same time a huge hand grabs his wrist and pulls him on the bed. Matthew didn't have time to react before been pinned to the bed by a strong grip. He was now on his back, face to face to a very awake Russia. Without him realising it, his body had started to shake. Ivan had his childish smile on his face.

-I told you that I can be patient, purred the bigger man.

The Russian was searching in his back pocket while holding the Canadian with his other hand. Without warning Matthew felt cold metal wrapping his left wrist and then been pinned to the headboard. He could see the shining of the handcuff into the twilight. If the Canadian's body could shake more, it would surely. Russia was on him, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

-Wha-what do you w-want? Asked the little one, not very sure if he really wants to know the answer.

Ivan giggles.

-Enjoying my room with all the distraction it can offer.

-I'm n-not a part of the r-room or a furniture ei-either! Shouted Matthew.

Russia put his large cold hand on his roommate cheek, still smiling.

-You're so cute my dear Matvey. But did you know that that pretty face of yours is your curse?

The Canadian didn't understand why Ivan said that. Guessing that the smaller nation didn't figure out the meaning, Russia continued.

-America's face is the same as yours, da?

Matthew swallows hard again, what is captor was up to? Certainly he wouldn't kill him, but...

-The only difference is your eyes. You've got amethyst like mine.

-I-I have nothing in common with you! Tempest the captive.

Russia started laughing.

-Ah but my little Matvey, we have plenty of things in common. How can you say that we have nothing if you don't really know me?

Canada turn his head to the side, he didn't want to look on Russia's smiling face anymore.

-Random roommate system is for us to know more about each other, da? Now's the time to give it a try.

Without further warning, Russia took Matthew chin and forced him into a kiss. The Canadian tense, eyes wide open from the shock. Ivan forced his tongue past Canada's lips, enjoying the shiver that passed through is victim. He broke the kiss after a few minutes, licking his lips. That little one tastes so sweet.

-Mr R-Russia, stop this, it's n-not f-funny, babbled the smaller country.

Ivan releases his grip on the hand he didn't handcuffed and sat next to Matthew. The younger one twists himself to be the farther possible from his tormentor. With his free hand, he tries to free himself from the restrain.

-Let me tell you something about me, da? I give only for what I receive. I like to work in exchange of something equivalent. You understand, da?

-Why are you telling me that, whispers the Canadian, pulling on the handcuff in all direction.

He so wish at this very instant to have his brother's strength.

-So clueless! Sing-sang the taller man, watching his prey with a smile plastered on his face.

That Canadian amused him so much already.

-You have something I want and I have something you want.

At this very instant, Russia had all of Matthew's attention. He knew the Russian was speaking about Kumajiro. Ivan giggles, charmed by the Canadian fast understanding.

-Now is the time to know how much your furry friend means to you,da?

Matthew tried to evaluate his options, what the Russian wanted was kind of oblivious by the way he tied him to the bed, naked. Wait ... naked? Oh no, the towel at his waist must have slipped during his struggling. Ashamed, the Canadian turned instantly red, trying to cover himself with the messing sheets of the bed. This little play only started a new cycle of giggles from the bigger man.

-Matvey, don't be shy, he purrs, approaching Canada in a seducing way.

The smaller nation tried to keep a safe distance, but with the handcuff, he couldn't go too far. The Russian was on top of him once more.

-Mr Russia... I-I think this is a b-big mi-misunderstanding, babbled the Canadian while Ivan was putting kisses on his neck.

-How is it a misunderstanding? You know what we're doing, da?

Matthew's face flushed in response.

-Th-that's n-not what I-I mean.

-Aahh, I understand, a new giggle started, maybe it's Matvey's first time! I'll be gentle, I promise!

-N-no it's not! Shout the smaller nation.

He instantly regrets saying that, falling into Russia's trap.

-I-I mean, I don't w-want to do t-this with y-you, he continues almost in a whisper.

Ivan lifts his head to look at his roommate. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

-Don't you want to know more about me?

The intonation Russia used and the tears filled eyes almost sounded sad.

-M-maybe... but not like t-this, respond Matthew, now feeling bad.

Ivan's lips instantly turned into a bright smile and the tears were already gone.

-So you do want to know me more! He said with his childish voice, returning to Matthew's neck.

The Canadian curse himself to have once again fallen into the trap. He had to find a way to get out, NOW!

Suddenly, Russia's kiss started to go lower than just his neck. Matthew couldn't hold a moan, feeling Ivan's cold lips on his right nipple. The smaller nation hurriedly put his free hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the shaming sounds that could past trough his lips. At this action, the Russian laugh.

-You have a nice voice, it would be a waste to hide it, da? He said, putting away Matthew's hand.

He was now watching Matthew hand in his. Matthew knew he was small next to Russia, but to clearly see the difference by their hand's size made it even oblivious.

-So small, the Russian murmur, gently kissing the top of the Canadian's hand.

He then put it next to Matthew's head, returning to the tense body beneath him.

-So soft, he continued, caressing the smaller man torso, exploring.

He resume the kissing, taking the time to feel every shiver the Canadian had.

-So warm, he concluded angrily by harshly biting a nipple.

At this, Matthew threw his head upright, screaming.

-W-why did you did that f-for?

The taller man didn't respond, ignoring this interruption and started to go lower. The Canadian could see that his roommate was turning kind of rough with his ministrations. Matthew had a flash of his brother telling him that Russia could be particularly violent when angry and warning him to keep a safe distance of him. And THIS wasn't a safe distance. The smaller man started to feel nails rails trough his skin. He couldn't let him have his way with him. He would escapes from his bond, immobilise the Russian, find Kumajiro, save him and then going home. Now he sounds like Alfred. Gathering all of his spirit, Matthew started to struggle, kicking and punching Russia to some ever place he could hit. The bigger nation didn't like this rebellious side of his prey. Without hesitation, Ivan put all his weight on Canada's shoulder, crushing him on the bed. At this, the Canadian start screaming.

-À l'aide! Help! Hel-

A cold and massive hand pressed against his mouth, preventing him to finish his last word. Angry lavender eyes meet his tear filled one.

-Don't make me tie you all up, you won't like that, said the Russian, menacing.

A knot of the door started them both.

-Everything's alright here? Said a voice on the other side.

It was Finland's voice. If Russia's glare could kill, Matthew would be death about ten times.

-Think about your pet's safety, warned the bigger man with a dark voice.

Matthew agreed and Ivan withdraws his hand. The Canadian swallow hard before answering.

-D-don't worry, e-everything is f-fine.

-You where crying for help, were you not?

One of Russia's hands grabs the smaller man's shoulder, applying pressure. The Canadian squeaked.

-I won't sound al-alright if you keep hurting m-me, whispers the captive.

-Don't worry; it will get worst after that.

Right now, the Canadian wonders if he should accept Finland's help, maybe the two of them could overpower the Russian? But Ivan had Kumajiro and if he didn't behave, he's friend might be harmed.

Finland knot another time, remembering the one on the room that he was still there.

-I-I was just having a good time with my b-bear and Mr Russia. I played a princess in d-distress kept p-prisoner by Mr Russia and Kurajami is my knight in shining armour who's gona save me.

The other country was a little surprised of this answer, but it was plausible.

-I wish you to have fun then, but don't scream ''help'' so loud in the middle of the night, someone may think you're getting raped.

Russia started to giggle at that last sentence. How ironic.

-Good night!

The two roommates heard Finland's footsteps getting farther and eventually vanished. Russia suddenly took Canada's chin, forcing him to look at him.

-So my little princess, want to continue the story and wait for your knight to come and save you? Teased the Russian.

A single tear escaped Matthew lavender eye. Ivan just smirked and released his grip.

-Now, where were we? Continue the larger man.

Canada started shaking, apprehending the following. He felt so weak and helpless. Without warning, Ivan took Matthew's flaccid member and started pumping. The sudden touch made him squeak and his body tensed.

-S-stop, babbled the Canadian, trying to keep Ivan away with his free hand.

Russia ignored the plea and continued his slow pace, feeling the member grows within his hand. Canada's breathing quickens, he hasn't been touched there for a long time and he curses his body to respond positively to the invasion. He couldn't keep his eyes opened anymore; the pleasure was taking over his body.

-Seem like you're enjoying yourself little one, giggled the Russian, watching each reaction his action created.

Ivan could feel his roommate's nails digging in his shoulder. Does he really think that he can push him away? He quickens the pace, stealing a moan from Matthew. A few more stroke and Russia suddenly stopped his ministration, feeling the smaller nation been near completion. Struggling to catch his breath, the Canadian opened his glossy eyes. The taller man was still on top of him, watching him. Without warning, Ivan take a hold on Canada's thigh and opened them, exposing new territories. That was too much for the smaller man who started to struggle with new vigour. Russia bent over the smaller frame, covering it, not bothering with his roommate agitate state. He gripped his chin, forcing the Canadian to look at him. Matthew's lavender eyes were full of unshed tears. With force, the Russian turned the smaller man head to the side. Reaching for the ears, he nipped on them, teasing.

-Don't be selfish, Matvey, he murmurs before licking the lobe.

Matthew couldn't stop a shiver. Releasing his grip, the bigger nation goes lower, liking his neck and biting his nipple. A small cry escaped Canada's lips. Now Russia was kissing his navel, still going lower and... lower. Now one of his legs was pulled up and the Russian licked his way down from the knee to the tight. The smaller man could see the smirk on Ivan's face, still watching all his reaction. Russia straightens and takes out a tube from his back pocket. Seeing the item resumes the Canadian's shaking. Ivan opened the tube and put a large amount of gel on his fingers, coating them.

-This will make it easier, da?

The childish smile was back. Matthew wondered what was worse between the Russian's angry eyes of that creepy smile. Ivan once again opened Canada's thigh, teasing a finger at the pink entrance. Matthew's free hand gripped the sheets, fearing what was coming next. The larger nation pushed the first finger in, watching his roommate reaction. The smaller man tenses at the intrusion, even though it was only one finger, it was a large one.

-You should know that you have to relax little Matvey. Unless you lied to me about not been a virgin.

That smile again.

-I've d-done t-this before, answer shyly the smaller country.

Canada tried to stabilise his breathing and to ease his muscle. Without warning a second finger was entering, forcing the tight passage. Matthew couldn't suppress a moan. The scissoring movement was combined with an in and out one.

-Be grateful for not being your brother. I would never waste time to prepare him, said the Russian.

A third finger joins the others, stretching the hole for what will come next. Canada's moan grew louder from both the pain and the pleasure.

-I wonder who's the first who had a ride on you, ask the larger nation.

He replaces his scarf and withdraws his fingers. Ivan kept one of Matthew's legs up with one hand and unzips his pants with the other. Knowing what was coming next, the smaller man turned his head away, tightly closing his eyes.

-Was it the Frenchman?

He gently pushed the head of his member in.

-Or maybe the English gentlemen?

Matthew could feel the Russia going further into his body.

-Or that stupid American?

In one brutal thrust, the taller nation was all in. Canada screamed at the forced intrusion. The Russian bent over the smaller man, facing him. He putted his finger on his smiling lips.

-Now, now, we don't want to have company do we?

Matthew agreed with a movement of the head, blushing.

-Good boy, Russia sing-sang, petting his roommate head.

Feeling the Canadian relax a little, Ivan started to move. He enjoyed each second of this, feeling that tight passage massage his member. The lube helps to ease the way, permitting the movement to be fluid and hard.

-Aaahh... n-non... arrêtez... begged the little man.

Such a nice voice thought the Russian. Even though he knew Matthew could speak French, he hardly heard him use it before. Keeping his harsh rhythm, he hopes to hear more of it. Even though the pain was intense, Canada could feel some pleasure when his sweet spot was hit. His head keep on turning left to right and his hand was furiously holding the sheets. The larger nation start to kiss and bite on is neck, trying to bring more bliss to the thin body.

-Nnngh... A-assez...non, tried the smaller nation.

Ivan keeps on thrusting hard and fast, ignoring his roommate plea.

-Your French is very cute to hear, you should speak more of it.

He was now licking his way down Canada's already hard nipple. He passed his tongue on them and sucks softly. Those attentions were so gentle in comparison of his hard trust that keeps on pounding on him. Suddenly, Ivan took a hold on Canada's member and start pumping in rhythm with his trust. Matthew's body squirm, it was too much. It didn't take long with this pace to achieve completion. The smaller nation moans loudly and releases himself into the Russian hand. Ivan's smile grew wider when he started to lick his finger clean. The Canadian closed his eyes and turned his head; he didn't want to see this, he was so ashamed of his body reaction. The larger man giggles at his roommate flushing cheeks, he was so cute. He was near completion as well. He resumes his thrusts even harder and faster than before. Even though Matthew was exhausted, his moans didn't stop. A few thrust later, Russia was at his limit. In a long whine, he release into the smaller man's hole. Out of breath, Ivan collapse on the frail body. They stay in that position a few minutes before Canada start to struggle. With his remaining strength, he tried to push the bigger man away.

-G-get off... he manages to say. Russia's weight was crushing him.

The bigger nation growled at the persisting Canadian and roll next to him.

-N-Now give me my friend back! Shouted the smaller man.

Ivan lazily sited on the bed and replaced his scarf. He giggles at the outburst of his roommate. That little kid was known to be calm and polite. He hardly shows that angry side to anyone.

-G-give him back! You s-said that you would if I gave you w-what you w-wanted.

Russia caresses softly the Canadian's side, teasing.

-I think the value of your pet's freedom is more than just one intercourse.

Matthew gulped; this... this was not enough?

-I want you to do anything I say for the next week. If so, then I'll release that fluffy thing you call your friend, conclude the bigger nation.

At those words, Canada started to hit the Russian with his free hand.

-Don't speak of Komujiri in that way... y-you b-big m-mean R-Russian.

The bigger man laugh, it clearly wasn't of Matthew habit to insult people. The Canadian flushed, he knew that that insult was king of lame, but that didn't mean he had the right to make fun of it. Ivan dried a small tear from the corner of his eye with his thumb. What a nice week it's gona be, he though. He bent over the smaller nation, a wide smile still on his face.

-Ready for the next round, Matvey?

* * *

First night and beggining of the week for Matthew

Hope the next chapter will be easier to write, it's my first time describing a sexual intercourse and I never have though it'll be this hard ^^'

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes the american protective big brother complex ^^

I don't own hetalia or any character of the serie

* * *

Ivan woke up with the daylight. He had forgotten to close the curtains before going to sleep. He must admit that in was already dark when he decided to go to bed. Such a great night it has been. Russia had enjoyed every part of it; the teasing, the softness, the warm and the pleasure. The Russian rolls on his side, watching from his bed the small Canadian still asleep. He seems so peaceful in comparison of when they had sex. His left wrist was still handcuffed to the headboard. Some of the sheets were randomly wrapped around him, covering half of his body. He was spooning with a fluffy pillow about the size of his bear. Probably the smaller nation had the habit to sleep with his pet. The Russian steps out of the bed, making as less noise as possible and go to the bathroom to take a shower. After the third round, Ivan was too tired to take the time to wash himself. Stepping out of the shower, he searches for a towel but there were none in the bathroom. He remembered that last night, the Canadian took them all to hide his nudity. That though brings a smile on the Russian's lips. He went out of the bathroom, searching for something to dry him off. There was one towel on the on the couch (the first he threw), one near the wall (second to be pulled off the Canadian) and one next to the smaller nation's bed. He took the one on the couch, drying his hair first and then his body. His roommate was still sleeping, he didn't even shifted from his position, still curled up around the pillow.

-Such a heavy sleeper, giggle the taller man.

He must be very tired after all the action that took place since yesterday. He also remembered hearing Matthew cry during the night, mumbling his pet's name. He mustn't have got so much sleep. Ivan had to retain himself for not jumping on the Canadian to wake him up. The thought was still on his mind, but maybe now wasn't the right time. He would let him sleep. He didn't have time to lose, the conference was starting in half an hour and he still had to eat something and put cloths on.

A sound of opening and closing drawers woke the sleepy Canadian. He mumbles something and tried to sit up but something prevents him from doing so. His hand was on a handcuff attached to the bed and his body was hurting like hell. At this very instant, he remembered all of what happened last night.

-Good morning *munch* little *munch* Matvey! The Russian tried to say, his mouth half full of muffin.

He swallows the last bite and made a bright smile to his roommate. He was wearing his long tan coat and his scarf, ready for the day. Matthew seizes all the sheets and tried to cover himself the best he could. This made the taller man giggle.

-There is nothing I didn't see about you anatomy so it's useless now to play the prude, da.

The smaller nation start to blush; what an awful way to wake up in the morning!

-Here, I bring one to you as well.

Ivan throws a muffin to Canada who had some difficulty to catch with only one hand. The Russian took a large swing of a clear liquid in a glass bottle, enjoying the burning sensation.

-Are y-you drinking alcohol so e-early in the morning? Ask timidly the Canadian.

-There is no specific time for vodka, it's just like water. Want some?

Matthew decline the offer, he wasn't fond of strong alcohol, even less so early. Wait, what time was it? He hurriedly look at his watch : 8h45... fifteen minutes before the meeting. Ivan took another swing of vodka and hides his bottle into his coat. He was now putting his boots on.

-Hum, Mr Russia, you have to u-untie me. I have to prepare f-for the con-conference, blabbed the smaller man.

The Russian stands up, making a way to his roommate bed. The smaller nation was surprised that the taller man accepted to untie him without protest. Ivan bent over Matthew and put a kiss on his forehead.

-Matvey must be tired and tired people must stay to bed, da?

Canada gulped; Russia didn't have any intention to release him.

-B-but... b-but the conference? Insisted the Canadian. He didn't have any intention to stay handcuffed to a headboard all day long, covered by sweat and cum and waiting for the Russian to untie him.

-You're not attending, answer the taller man, making his way to the room's door.

-Wait! You're not g-going to let me stay h-here, panicked the smaller nation.

-Sleep well, Matvey, was the only answer the Russian gave him before opening the door and exiting the room.

Canada was now alone, tied to a bed, an half crushed muffin in his hand.

* * *

-So now that we have everyone, we can start the conference, announced England, the host country.

Everyone turned quiet, ready to listen, except for Greece who though the meeting to be too early and was sleeping in his chair.

-The first point that'll be discussed will be about the general transport taxes on...

-Hey! Why is there a spare place right there? Shouted South Korea, pointing the empty chair and bouncing on his feet.

Everyone turned to that said place wondering who was missing. China grab Korea's sleeve and quickly force him to sit back on his chair.

-But I don't see anyone missing, everyone seem to be here.

-Can we have pasta for lunch? Ask the Italian.

-The important is that I'm here! Yell America over everyone.

-My awesomess his here too! The grey haired man with red eyes shouted.

Everybody was now speaking louder and louder, trying to find out who was missing. England started to count and realise that someone effectively wasn't there.

-ENOUGH! Barked Germany, tired of all this foolishness.

Everyone shuted up and took their respective places.

-If we want to know who's missing, the easier way is to look if your roommate his here, explained the German.

All the countries start to look everywhere, searching for the one they are paired with. Everyone seems to find their roommate pretty easily. Russia keeps on smiling, not moving from his place.

-Hey you big creep, you didn't even look for your roommate, shouted Prussia with an accusing finger point in his direction.

Everyone keep quiet, looking at the Russian. A long silence set up in the conference room.

-Da... I know he's not there, so that's why I didn't search for him.

-So you're the one paired with the missing country, aru!

-Who is it? Asked Italia.

-Canada, answered the Russian.

At this revelation, Alfred choked with his milkshake, spitting half of it on his already messy papers.

-Arg, be careful, you stupid git! Grounded the Englishman, who repatriated his papers away from America.

Everyone seems tense to know that the Russian's roommate was missing. America catch his breath and stand up, hands on the table, a menacing look in his eyes.

-Where is he? Yelled the American.

Just the thought that that brute was his baby brother roommate angered him.

-He have a fever, so he have to stay in bed, da?

The Russian wasn't very impressed by the outburst of Alfred.

-I nursed him almost all night long to make the fever drop. Now he has to rest.

That didn't calm the American who hurried to the door. France stops him by grabbing his bomber jacket.

-If what Russia said is true, you must let Matthieu sleep. Ne va pas le déranger.

Alfred tried to calm himself and go back to his place.

-Thank you Russia for taking care of my petit Matthieu.

The Russian had his childish smile plastered to his face.

-That's nothing; roommate must be there for each other, da?

* * *

Matthew started when he hear the door of his room open. He was curled up on the bed, sheets tangled around him. He had tried all morning long to free himself of the handcuff, hurting his wrist in the process.

-I'm home, sing-sang Ivan before closing the door behind him.

Russia was happy to see his little Canada.

-You slept well, da?

He was carrying a little box that he put on the table next to Matthew's bed. He took off his boots, putting them next to the door.

-Mr Russia, you have to let me g-go, tried the Canadian.

-So formal, call me Ivan.

He sat on the bed, next to the smaller nation who tried to be as far away as possible. He starts to unwrap the small package, still smiling at his roommate.

-U-untie me, p-please, begged the Canadian.

Ignoring the plea Ivan opened the box and take out a spoon and a styrofoam bowl with a lid.

-I bring you some soup for your lunch, be careful, it's still hot.

The smaller nation politely pushed back the bowl.

-Y-you have to l-let me go, continued the poor Matthew.

Russia's smile grew wider.

-That's the purpose why I tied you; I don't want you to go.

-Y-you don't understand, I really need to go.

By this, the Canadian, looked at his crotch, hoping the Russian would understand. Ivan's face lightens and he starts to giggle.

-Ah, da!

He put the bowl back on the table and searched into his pocket to take out a little key.

-I allow you five minutes.

-F-five? But I must take a s-shower too!

-Five, repeat the Russian. Not one extra second.

He unlocked the handcuff and Matthew hurried to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The bigger country looked at his watch, timing the little one.

After been to the toilet, the Canadian move to the sink to brush his teeth.

-Four, called Ivan on the other side of the door.

Brushing soap on a damp towel, he tried to wash his body the best he could, cursing the Russian for not allowing him at last to take a shower.

-Three! He heard when he begins to rinse his body.

-Two! He dried himself the faster he could with the so small towel he could find.

Matthew start to wash his face when he heard a loud ''one''. When he opened the bathroom door, Ivan had started the vocalise the last ten seconds. Canada run and jumped on the bed, landing when the larger man was at three second from the end.

- Oh you return two seconds in advance, congrats.

He brings his hand together, showing a bright smile. Matthew was out of breath. He never did his entire toilet in so little time. Ivan took the opportunity to retying Canada's wrist to the bed.

-Now sit, you have to eat. Contrary to borsht, this soup isn't meant to be eaten cold.

He gave the spoon to Matthew and take off the lid. A smell of chicken and salt soon escapes from the bowl.

-Chicken noodle, it's ideal for sick people, explain joyfully the taller man.

-I'm not sick, respond Canada, taking the bowl in his hand.

Russia looks at his watch, starting when he saw the hour.

-I must go, just put the bowl on the side table when you have finished it.

He put on his boot, ready to go.

-W-wait! Don't forget to feed Kumejaru!

-I won't, said the Russian before closing the door.

Wait, did he say he won't feed him, or he won't forget to feed him? Wondered the smaller country.

* * *

-What have you done to my little brother? Yelled America; grabbing Ivan's coat.

The Russian stayed calm even though he wanted to hit that stupid American.

-Nothing. If you're so worried about him, come make a visit tonight around eight.

-Alfred, calm down, Russia cannot be responsible for Matthew's sickness.

-Angleterre a raison, you shouldn't jump on people like that. Russia has been taking care of little Matthieu, he have done nothing wrong.

America releases his grip, letting the Russian go. Ivan replaces his coat and his scarf, glaring at Alfred. The American just couldn't trust that man.

* * *

What an awful day it has been. Been stocked in a bed, body still hurting a little, handcuffed to the headboard, with nothing to do and alone... Alone... he hadn't been by himself for a long time before. He honestly couldn't remember passing a day without his bear, he missed it so much. Hearing the door of the room open and close brings Canada back to reality. Ivan was here, a bright smile on his face and holding a very large bouquet of sunflower in a glass vase.

-What are y-you doing with so m-much flowers? Asked the Canadian, a little clueless.

The Russian starts to giggle and put the vase on the table next to Matthew's bed.

-I always offer sunflower to sick friend, answered the bigger man, replacing some of the flowers which have moved from their original spot.

-J'suis pas malade, grumbled Canada.

This situation kind of turns him into a bad mood; he wasn't a small kid anymore and the little attention of that man started to be annoying. He was so grumpy that he almost forgot about his fear of the Russian. Matthew looked at his present, he wasn't found of sunflowers, he preferred lilies, they were less plain and smells good. Having completed his task, Ivan removed his coat and placed it neatly on the couch. Underneath he was wearing a red traditional Russian shirt with a ribbon on the front. Matthew never saw him without his coat before, except from yesterday when he was naked. He remembered that even if he was bare, he still had his scarf on.

-Did you feed Kumajuri? He must have three complete meals every day. He likes fish, but hate vegetables, unless you boil and mash them. Don't give him greasy stuff, last time Alfred gave him a hamburger he... Hey are you listening to me?

Ivan was singing a little tune, taking a few swing of vodka. Emptying the bottle he threw it away in the kitchen garbage can and disappeared to the bathroom, closing the door behind. Canada could hear the sound of running water.

-Is he going to take a bath while I had to wash with a towel? So unfair... Mumble the smaller country.

The Russian exited the bathroom after a few minute. His sleeves rolled higher then his elbow.

-I think you wanted to wash so I've prepared a bath for you.

Matthew was astonished, jaw partially opened. Did he hear well? The Russian had prepared a bath for him? The taller man approached the bed and untied the smaller one. He tossed all the sheets and takes the Canadian bridal style, his childish smile still on his face. Matthew wasn't at ease to be carried that way but he was in no position to complain. The older nation opened the door of the bathroom with a little kick. At this very instant, the Canadian could feel a hot steam coming from the other side. The mirrors were all fogged by the intense heat. Ivan moved toward the bath which was almost completely filled with steaming water. The smaller nation start to struggle, but the Russian's hold was too strong.

-No Mr R-Russia, it's too hot, babbled the Canadian before Ivan let him fall into the burning water.

Matthew screams at the burning sensation. He tried to step out of the tub, but the larger country pushed him back in. He maintains him underneath the water, not minding to burn his arms in the process. The Canadian struggled a time but soon turned numbed from the lack of air and the pain inflicted to his skin. Jugging it was enough, the Russian take a hold of the smaller nation and put him out of the tub. Matthew was coughing, emptying his lung on the ceramic floor already full of cooling water. His body was shaking from the pain; his skin completely reddens by the intense heat of the water. Russia took a towel and wrapped it around the smaller man. He lifted him, exiting the bathroom. The difference of temperature almost put Matthew in shock. Ivan put him on his own bed. The Canadian continued his shacking, why this bed? Did he intend to have his way with him now? His body was already sore from the precedent intercourse and now with the burning water.

-Your sheets are sullied, da, so I put you in my bed, assured the taller man, reading the expression on the Canadian's face.

The pillow case and the sheets smelt like a mix of musk and alcohol, the Russian's scent. Canada was fighting not to fall asleep, he was so numb. He hardly realised that the taller nation didn't tied his wrist to the bed. Anyway, he was too weak now to attempt an escape. Ivan was looking in his drawer, searching for something, leaving him in peace for now. The smaller man eyes kept on closing and opening and he almost not paid attention to his roommate who was now next to him.

-This must fit you, da?

He was showing a traditional Russian shirt that probably was his.

-Here, let me help you dress.

He helped Matthew to sit and put on the shirt. It was really too big for him, but the smaller man didn't have the strength to protest. Ivan laid him back on the bed, covering him with the Russian's smelling sheets. He took particular care to hide the small injured wrist under the cover.

-Comrade Matvey has a high fever now, da?

Canada didn't even hear him, he was already asleep.

* * *

Around 8 o'clock, Ivan heard someone knocking at his door. He smiles to himself, already knowing who it was. He opened the door, facing a hyperactive America, a worry looking Frenchman and the quiet England. Alfred pushed the Russian to enter, moving him out of the way.

-Where is he? He asked, looking everywhere.

-Don't you have a similar hotel room? He's in the bedroom and judging by all the noise you have made, he's probably awake now, answer the pissed off Russian. Such a bastard idiot he mumbles to himself.

He made a move to invite the two other countries to enter. They politely followed him into the bedroom where the American was sitting on the bed next to his awaken brother. Matthew was such in pain that he had difficulties to stay awake.

-You commie bastard, why his hair is damp? And why is he wearing one of your shitty shirt? Shouted Alfred. You said you were taking care of him.

-I had to put him in a cold bath to lessen the fever, explained the taller man. His pyjama was wet from his sweat so I lend him cloths. And don't address to me in such a maner in MY room or I'll get you out by your tongue, he warned.

England and France had a shiver, but the American wasn't impressed.

-You've seen him nude! That's it! I'll ask for a room change! Claims Alfred.

-You twit, Russia had done nothing wrong. He only changed him.

Ivan had to make an effort not to start laughing right now, if only the Britain knew what he has done to the Canadian.

Francis tried to lessen the atmosphere by sitting on the bed next to Canada.

-I bring you un petit quelque chose my sweet Matthieu.

Matthew smiled when he saw the white lilies bouquet.

-Y-you remembered, the sick man whispers, his voice a little hoarse.

-Your favourite, cheers the Frenchman; a bright smile on his face. But I see that someone already gave flowers to you.

The Canadian turned his head to the sunflowers vase. Ivan was standing next to it, opening a new bottle of his favourite alcohol. His glare fixed on him; It was probably to warn him to behave and play his role. Canada started when he felt a hand be put on his forehead. This was so familiar though Matthew, closing his eyes.

-You're still hot, so you mustn't strain yourself, recommended the Briton.

-How can he catch a fever, he lives in snow almost all the time! Bragged Alfred.

-Matthew's land is not always covered in snow you twit, know your geography for god sake! Shouted Arthur, tired of his childish reaction.

-Yeah I know but I've never seen him sick bef... Hey Mattie, don't fell asleep on us, we're here to see you!

Even though the Canadian was happy to see his family, sleep's calling was too strong and he surrendered to it. Before America start to shake his brother awake, Ivan grab his wrist in a vice grip.

-Let him sleep, he simply said, lifting Alfred off the bed.

The feisty American slapped the hand away.

-Don't touch me you big freak.

Russia had heard enough, he took a hold of America's shoulder and pushed him out of the room. Closing and locking the door behind. The two remaining countries felt a little uneasy about the situation. The American was hitting the door with his fist and his foot. France putted a kiss on his little brother forehead and stood up. Even if the visit has been short, it was preferable to stay like this. Matthew needs rest now.

-Thanks Russia to have been taking care of mon petit chéri, thanks Francis.

-We owe you one, continued Arthur.

-I'm only trying to help. Just help me to keep that American away because I won't be so gentle next time.

He had been gentle? Though both western countries. The Russian unlocked the door and opened it. He pushed back the angry America, preventing him to enter. Arthur and Francis promptly exited the room, a little relieved to be out. Ivan closed to door behind them and locked it.

-Such stupid brothers you have, whispered the Russian to himself, coming closer to Matthew's bed.

The smaller country was still asleep, his breathing almost regular. His skin was less red then an hour ago. His body already started to recover. The taller man spots the lilies which have been put on the side table.

-Such a horrible smell, he said, pinching his nose.

He took the bouquet and throws it into the kitchen dustbin, closing the lid carefully.

-Sunflowers are much better than those stinky things.

* * *

So another chapter's done ^^

I know nothing about politics and I don't have any idea what they can discuss about in the meeting, sorry ^^'

I'm not sure about the true consequence to take a bath that hot, so I'll save my ass by saying that country representative are more resistant then the puny human we are ^^'

Lilies are my favourite flower with the hydrangea, like them so much. But I can't stand to work with sunflowers, don't like them at all (I'm a florist by the way ^^')

Arg... I'm missing Kumajiro, he's such a funny follow. Russia is so mean to keep him away...


End file.
